


Our Coastline

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brief mention of Matthew, M/M, Mermaid!Arthur, OC guardians and extras, Water puns for titles, human!Alfred, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: Ocean. Tails. Humans.A story of a human and a merman.APH USUK Multi-chapter story.





	1. Drown To The Lull Of Memory

All he had remembered was he had gone to the water, enjoying himself with every splash. He might have stepped forward once, twice, he could not remember. All he knew was he stepped forward. Suddenly, the depths of the water swallowed him. He gasped for air, he raised his hands for help, desperately calling for someone to rescue him.

He might have looked ridiculous for the moment, flapping those hands of his 8-year old self but he need to survive, now. He keeps on preventing himself to submerge in water but he failed. His vision darkened and he felt the cold, salty water eat him.

He could see the light passing through the waters and pass through him. Half-conscious, he reached for the light but all he had been was going  down, down the abyss of this large body of water. He finally closed his eyes and prepared himself for what they called "death" when someone, no, something flapped beside him.

He felt himself being lifted up, the pressure of being forced out of the water. Surface tension. He took a glimpse on his saver, he looked like a human but he's shining under the ligh. Scales? He might be hallucinating, but then again, he did not fight back. He's too weak to fight back. He looked at his mystery saver and there, he saw it look at him, staring with those green eyes, two shining greens looking straight at him. It smiled at him and that put him at ease. For that moment, he felt safe.

He felt himself being pulled down on the shore, bits of sands touching his now wet and salty skin. He groaned but he did not open his eyes. Soar from being in the salty waters.

He felt the sun heat him up, his clothes drying, becoming sticky when he heard a voice. A rather panicked voice of a woman and a much softer voice of a kid entailed with terror.

He heard rustling on the sands beside him. The woman keeps on calling his name, pushing at his chest, tugging and shaking his shoulder while the kid started to cry. His vision went black again and then...

"Alfred-san. Alfred-san, please wake up."

They said sea creatures bring bad luck.


	2. It Brings Bad Luck

Kiku, his roommate shook his shoulder. A very odd thing for the Asian man whose  as polite as Kiku. Again, his voice rang into Alfred’s still sleepy head. “Alfred-san, wake up. Someone called you and it’s an emergency.” He doesn’t want to believe the man, it might be bait for him to wake up and he does not intend to wake up. He just finished his last three final examinations yesterday and all he wanted is to sleep the whole day.

He turned his back to Kiku who’s growing impatient with him to wake up, he spoke again. “Alfred-san, the hospital called just a few minutes ago and they said something.” The last words of Kiku ebbed away into whispers that Alfred has to open an eye on him. He can feel his sleepiness slipping.

“For what?” He looked at Kiku, clutching at his candy pillow that could be the equivalent of Kiku’s  _dakimakura_  but he does not want any 2D girls having a half-naked façade, his mother would think of him as a pervert and he doesn’t want that. Kiku gave him his cellphone and went to seat to his own bed.

“You should call the hospital back.” He said with a bit of sadness and nervousness? Alfred could not understand, the raven-haired guy hardly show emotions to his face or even to the tone of his voice. Because of that, Alfred felt a pang of panic struck his chest. He moved out of his bed and went to the bathroom as if sleep is not with him earlier.

“O-okay, Kiku. I’ll just freshen up.” The other guy just nodded his head and went to grab a comic book. Alfred noticed that the book is upside-down. It’s kinda weird because the comic book is already upside down yet he’s reading it upside down. He just stared at Kiku before proceeding to the bathroom.

He freshened up and when he is drying his face with a face towel, he reached for his phone and dialed the said hospital Kiku told him. It rang for a few second before someone picked up. “Good morning, this is North Hospital. How can I help you?” A voice of a woman answered his call. Alfred stammered for a few seconds before answering.

“Hello, I just want to know why you called earlier. My name is Alfred Jones.” He leaned to the tiled wall and hanged his towel to his shoulder. The woman responded and said that he should wait for a few seconds. The rustling of papers and buzzing on the other line was clearly heard. Did he just hear someone cry? Damn, being in the hospital can be insane. The rustling stopped and the woman picked up the phone again. “Yes, sir. We called you because of Mrs. Sarah Jones-Williams and Matthew Williams.” The pang of panic attacked him again. Why? Why is his heart ponding so hard? He’s starting to sweat now.

“W-why? What happened?” He stammered through the phone. The woman on the other line clearly gasped from the loud voice before regaining her composure.

“They have been in an accident. We recommend you to head to the hospital as soon as possible, sir.” The woman seems tired of the conversation. She might have the same reaction for the whole time she is picking up the phone and the people left shocked in disbelief.

Alfred did not waste any more minute, he clicked the end button and rushed out of the bathroom. He went to his bedside and picked up a semi-clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Kiku following his movements since then. Kiku knew why the hospital called but he just wanted for Alfred to know it for himself.

“I’ll go with you, Alfred-san.” He stood and went to pick up his wallet and a small satchel bag. Alfred just nodded at him, grabbed his keys and jacket before dashing of the door.

The trip to the hospital has been like a car chase if you asked Kiku. He though he would also be sent to hospital because of how fast Alfred drive his way there. He clutched to his sit, secured with seat belt and praying. Kiku could hear people yelling and some horns on their way. He just wished Alfred would not get tickets for this. On Alfred’s side, he paid no attention for all he wanted is to reach the hospital as soon as possible.

As they reached the hospital, Alfred dashed to the front desk and asked the nurse assigned there. “Miss, where is the room of Mrs. Sarah and Matthew Williams?” The nurse looked startled for a second before looking through files in the computer. Alfred stomping his foot being impatient.  As the nurse looked up, Alfred leaned closer as she told the details. “Mrs. Williams is in Room 215 while Mr. Williams is still in the ER.”

Alfred’s eyes widen and his mouth slightly agape. “W-what happened to them?” He cannot believe this. The nurse explained that his mother and brother were hit by a truck accidentally and both of them are seriously injured.

Alfred dashed off again through the halls leaving Kiku to thank the nurse and head after him. He paid no attention to the elevator as it closed and proceed to the stairs. It seems to be faster than the elevator in this situation while Kiku went to the elevator.

Alfred is out of breath when he reached his mother’s room. A doctor just went outside of the room and Alfred asked him about the situation his mother is in right now. “Doctor, how’s my mom?” He said between pants.

The doctor looked at him with his brown eyes. “We are monitoring Mrs. Williams for any hemorrhage but by that time she will be stable.” A bit of Spanish accent hinting his words. He looked at her mother through glass window then back to the doctor.

“How about my brother? Matthew Williams?” Even though he recovered to his running, his heart won’t stop beating rapidly. The doctor invited him on the chairs and sit. “Sir, Mr. Williams is still in the ER. He lost too  much blood and he hit his head hard but we are doing are best.” Alfred is shaking now, his hands on his face. He felt like crying. He’s going to have a breakdown because of this, he’s just fighting it.

“We are doing our best.” The doctor assured him, patting him in the shoulder before standing and leaving him that was then he started to sob loudly. He does not care who sees, their judgement be damned, they don’t know anything. In the middle of his sobbing, a soothing hand rubbed in his back and comforting him.

“Everything will be alright, Alfred-san. Don’t worry.” He just continued to cry and he’s lucky his best friend was there to comfort him or he’ll look like a big idiot crying for hours. Soon enough his relatives came and another round of  _I’m sorry_  and sobs ran through the room.

It’s been a week since the accident and Alfred was very eager to visit his mother and Matthew day after day. He always brought his mother flowers and Matthew his favorite stuff toy, Kumajiro. Matthew might be  more mature and a calming man but he has a soft spot for animals especially bear. He even chose Animal Science for his field.

One day, when he is visiting Matthew and his mother. He went and sat to Matthew’s bedside.

“Hey Matt.” He sighed and looked at his brother, wires and tubes are connected to him. Alfred winced at the scene. “Bro, remember the time we were on Canada and you lost your bear, Kumajiro?” He laughed at the memory of it. He started to stroke his brother’s hair which is restrained because of the bandage on his head. “You said you will not stop until you see him, right?” He slump his shoulders and sighed again.

He shifted to his sit and continued. “I know you and mom are both brave person, so please-” He’s starting to sob at what he’s saying. “Please, be brave and surpass this one, f-for me, please?” Tears started to fell on his cheeks and his glasses starting to fog.

He stayed for a while, talking to Matthew about their childhood antics and the like. He might sound crazy but for all he knew, he’s with Matthew. There, speaking to Matthew, quietly listening to him.

It’s the next day, the inevitable happened.

Alfred visited the hospital the same time as always when he saw the doctor and nurses rushed into Matthew’s room. He also ran, not caring to wither the flowers he’s holding tightly for as long as he knew. Rose petals fall gracefully through white floors as he dashed inside. He could hear the doctor command and the nurses rushing, when a nurse saw Alfred, he was pushed back and faced by a close door.

Alfred peeped through the glass and they saw what the doctor’s doing. They are reviving Matthew.  _No_. He thought. He did not wait a second to dash off to his mother’s room when he saw the nurses covering the face of his mother.

“What are you doing!?” More of confusion than a question. The nurses just looked at him before proceeding of moving the body to another platform. They are now moving out of the room and Alfred followed. “No. No! No!” He continuously shouted. Her mother’s arm fell and he held it. Cold and unmoving.  _Why?_ It left him shocked for a few moments.

He went back to Matthew’s room.  _There’s still hope._ He once again dashed, not caring for the world around him. Just as he stopped, he could hear the doctor went out of the room and the monotonous sound of the heart beat monitor reached his ear. By that, he realized his world crumbled to pieces.

Relatives went to the funeral service. It was solemn but it never made Alfred any better. It pains him, it hurts in the chest and even though he cried his eyes out, nothing would happen.

He stood before two new graves, wearing a crisp black suit when a hand landed in his shoulder. “Alfred, son?” It was comforting but a hint of sadness laced the voice. He did not move.

“Let’s get you home.” The hand was removed and that's when Alfred looked at the person. His grandfather. A hero he adored and wished to be, smiling sadly at him and he nodded. Glancing down for the last time. Leaving before a downpour can thaw him down.


	3. Scarborough Fair

It is a long drive with his grandfather. They had an agreement that Alfred would  have a vacation to a small town house near the coast. He could hear the waves nearby. If Alfred was in the good mood, he'll definitely  be shouting for joy right now but he could not find the spirit to do such thing now.

He’s grandfather coughed a bit too loud to caught his attention. “Freddy?” He lazily looked at his direction. His grandfather smiled at him before continuing. “Freddy, you should be enjoying yourself. Why not start with a smile?” He recommended before focusing on the road ahead them again.

“Thanks gramps. I’ll remember to do that.” He leaned against the window glass and aimlessly stared at the view outside. His grandfather just sighed and continued to drive.

He’s body has been aching from seating for a long time. He stretched his limbs and made it outside the car. “Gramps, I’ll have that.” He offered him. Carrying some boxes of his own stuff before his grandfather went inside.

“I’ll call your grandmother to tell her we arrived, okay?” He smiled and did a thumb up to _maybe_ encourage Alfred to smile too. It did the trick, Alfred smile a little. “Okay, gramps.” He carried his boxes and went inside of the house.

Dinner with them was great. Alfred’s grandmother cooked like there was a feast. Though the dishes are mostly fish but her cooking is one of the best for Alfred. Once he got seated, he attacked the nearby dishes and his grandmother let out a chuckle and did not speak a word.

He volunteered to help cleaning but his grandparents said he should rest and he half-heartedly did. Three days went by like that when he decided to went outside, one sunset. He walked through sand. He could hear sea gulls in a distant and some children running through sand and pass by him.

The calming waves and the salted air around him. It was relaxing, for a moment he thought of lying on the sand and closing his eyes. He went on walking, this time slower. When he got tired, he sat down. “There you are. I’ve been looking for you. Dinner will be ready soon.” His grandfather sat beside him, looking at the ocean.

For a moment, all Alfred can hear was the waves, birds and wind when his grandfather decided to speak again. “You used to play here with Matt.” He sighed. This did not do any better to Alfred. He has so many memories here with his brother.

They loved to have vacation here, play with the water, run through the sand and just being happy. He wished that he could still do the same here, with Matthew, right now. He could feel tears building up, he looked up to the orange skies to prevent it from falling.

His grandfather laughed lightly. “Freddy, it’s alright to cry. We’re only humans.” Now his crying. Why does it have to be like this? It seems unfair, if not for him, for Matthew and their mom.

His grandfather rubbed his back. “It’s alright.” He reassured but Alfred knew better but he just cry. He did not know how many moments have passed before his cries became sobs and he just felt tired of crying. He quieted down eventually and stopped. His grandfather stood and so he did too. “Dinner?” He had expected the question:  _Better?,_ thankfully his gramps did not asked. He just nodded and followed suit.

During dinner, her grandmother spoke. “Alphonse, a fair will be opening tomorrow.” Then she turned to Alfred who’s currently munching some fish chips. Alfred raised his eyebrows. “Freddy, honey. Why not visit the fair tomorrow? I’m sure you’re bored here.”

Alfred stopped for a moment and looked at both of them. “Why would I be bored? Gramps is so cool and your cooking’s the best grams!” They both laughed. “What?” He started to munch down again.

“You jest too much, honey.” Alfred pouted and protested.

“It’s true, I promise.” He said pouting.

The elders just smiled at him and continued to eat.

The next night, he went to the fair his grandmother talked about. The name of the fair was painted with some old wood and paint that was starting to chip off.

_Scarborough Fair._

People are starting to crowd the place. There are booths for games and food. He played a bit of target shooting and there are also rides and shows. He wanted  try bump cars next time but he bought too much food already. There was a show and the day's show was about a mysterious creatures. A big crowd of people was heading towards the biggest booth. Alfred was pushed by the crowd inside and he has no choice but to follow the queue.

It was more like a terror house but something from the fairy tales. They have different types of creatures  but Alfred is not a fool. All of those creatures were just fair staffs dressed on those hot costumes and trying to act fierce and wild. Nothing new. He heard a few shouts there and laughters here but he could find the humor or even the terror in what he's seeing.

A few people remained and looked at the somewhat  _exhibit of mysterious creatures_  when he was on the last booth. He could hear the water move, making small bubbles as the person inside move. He looked up to the lightened tank. The tank was higher than him and has a stairs for the top of the tank. The tank was open from above and it has the decoration of artificial seaweeds and corals below. He then searched his eyes through the tank.

There.

A creature turned back at him, maneuvering through the water, green scales shining at the lights in its tank. Alfred looked stunned for a second then shook his head.  _It’s obviously fake._ He thought before leaving when the creature moved toward his direction, hands pressed through the glass.

Alfred heard the glass made contact with the webbed hands and he looked up again. The creature’s mouth slightly agape, just slightly. Tiny bubbles escaping its plump lips. Its blond hair moving slowly through the water, more like dancing seaweeds in the ocean and how could Alfred miss those eyebrows. It could be the first thing a person would see when they saw the creature. Then Alfred trailed down to his eyes.

Those vividly green eyes shone even under artificial light. Full of life. It made contact with him. Not blinking even underwater. Its tail slightly moving, the creature must be wondering and the same goes for Alfred. He did not know how many seconds had passed and the creature was still not moving.  _Didn't he need air?_ He thought and the creature remained unmoving.

Alfred was now staring at him, frowning.  _What is he waiting for?_ He frowned, waiting for the creature to move but it did not when a fair staff shouted from a few pace away.

“Hey!” The staff shouted. Alfred looked at him and the creature swam back further in the tank. Alfred waved an apology to him before moving out of the tent.

That night, he brought home his grandparents some take-out and headed to his room. Unable to sleep, thinking of those greenest green he even seen.


	4. From Beneath the Water

The next day, Alfred felt very agitated. He woke up early. He even jogged to the nearby coast until the sun kissed his skin. He did not know why. He kept thinking of the creature he saw last night. Green eyes, green scales, blond locks. The creature surely is attractive, also add his eyebrows. Those are quite unique but not hideous, he can say. 

 _Oh god. It's totally fake._ He thought while shaking his head. He just passed a few kids playing with sand castles and waved a hand at them.

He went back by lunch. His grandmother approached him. "Freddy, dear. Where have you been?" She looked at his grandson, sweating and panting, his glasses slipping through his nose bridge. "Just jogged a few, Grams." He gave a thumb up. His grandmother patted his broad chest before speaking "Dear, you need some cleaning, go ahead, clean before we all eat." He hugged her grandmother whom in exchange patted his arm and chuckled. "Go on now" and he went upstairs.

Lunch became lively. They talked about the things Alfred seems to find interesting like his college experiences. He talked about Kiku, their night adventures, games. His grandfather also shared his fair share of stories. Boasting about how they used to hunt and fish. "Gramps, but that's boring" he said jokingly. He knew his grandfather's more than that. He knew him as a hero and he will remain a hero to Alfred. That reminded him of something.

"Gramps," his grandfather looked up from the coffee cake his eating. His grandfather did not say anything and he continued "You told me about fishing right. Last night, when I was at the fair. They exhibited a mermaid, well, a merman, because it obviously is, and they did some good effort to make it real." His grandfather frowned at him.

"Freddy, I did not get your point." He gestured to the serving plate to get a second but his wife get it for him. Alfred shrugged, "Well, I'm impressed with their prosthetics and the dude even holds his breathe longer than most human can. Umm, by any means gramps, do you believe in mermaids, well, merpeople?" His grandfather looked at him like he was telling something about a magician who magically cut a woman into half but knowing that it was all a trick.

It remained silent for a while before his grandmother spoke. "Well, dear, there are things that are quite hard to understand, you see." Alfred did not get his point. Why won't they just spat what answer he wanted? "I don't understand Grams." He frowned to emphasize his confusion.

"Well, I do believe in them even though they say it's only folklore." Her grandmother smiled at him before offering him another slice which he took happily. "You see, there are many things in life that humans have neither grasp nor knowledge about. We can say that we know a lot but the ocean is vast and forests are deep enough to hide mysteries." He took a piece of cake while listening to her grandmother. "And sometimes, those mysteries are worth not knowing." She finished and started eating her share of the cake. Alfred just nodded to it, not quite understanding those words or somewhat an _advice_? He really cannot understand how old people think.

He headed to his room again but not to sleep but to retrieve his bomber jacket, which his grandfather gladly gave. He was so happy when his grandfather gave it to him, he already felt like a hero like him. He grabbed his wallet and went down. "Grams, I'll just head out for a while. I'll be at the fair." He peeped to the kitchen, his grandmother washing the dishes. His grandmother looked at him. "Alright, just go  back before midnight, honey." He flashed a winning grin at her before heading out to the door. "Okay!" and he's out to the fair.

As his first visit, the fair was full of people. Children with parents, lovers, young or a tad old. There is laughter everywhere and it made Alfred a bit elated. He went to bump cars and raced like a little kid. Well, he looked pretty silly bumping cars with kids very much younger than his age but it brings back memories. Those memories he wanted to remember and at the same time forget.

He moved out of the car, still hearing the children laugh whenever their cars were bumping into each other and took a stroll in the line of booths ahead of him. Shooting-a-prize booth, water balloons, stuff animals, cotton candies, popcorns, everything that you can find for entertainment and quick snack was here.

He's at the near end of the booths when he noticed the familiar tent he went from his previous visit and came into a halt. The big tent by the end of the long line of booths, now, there was a  lesser crowd and organized. Falling in single line and giving the man standing at the entrance with a corresponding amount to enter the booth.

Alfred started to walk again and fished out his wallet. Producing a crumpled bill before handling it to the man. He slowly entered the booth, dark booth with lighting spotted to the creature presented for everyone's eye to witness. Growls, sharp scream and laughter could be heard at the background but all Alfred did was walk into the path with the other visitors. Not batting an eye to anything or  _anyone_   that jumped in his side. A supposedly leprechaun even jumped in front of him.

At some point, familiarity comes to Alfred, remembering the creature in the tank and stopped. The other visitors looked at it. Forcing their arms to reach the tanks but the railing would not allow them, others were taking photographs. Making a temporary light at the dimmed surrounding. The creature looking at around curiously, its head moving from left to right to look to whoever was trying to reach its tank. Small bubbles leaving its slightly parted lips.

Then, it looked up and saw Alfred on the sideways, slightly afar from the reaching visitors and staring at the creature. Its eyes seem to brighten up with interest and swam nearer its tank, putting his hands to the glass, and looking at Alfred.

Alfred was taken aback by the act of the creature but he did not glanced away from the creature. Everyone else is focused on the creature. Talking with each other in hushed voices and taking more photographs that they did not notice a child made its way beyond the railing. Squeezing her way under the railing hidden with velvet curtains.

The noises in the room suddenly subdue when they saw what happened. The child was above the tank, near the water and looking at everyone. Smiling and giggling, carelessly clapping her hands and walking, she wasn't the best walker especially in her age.

The creature looked above him and saw through unstable waters, a blurry line of a kid. Nearing and giggling, carelessly nearing at him, at the water. The kid was near the water, about an inch, the metal supporting her foot not enough to help her.

Alfred looked at the scene, stunned at what was happening before snapping and moving forward. Making his way above the railings and coming near the tank. He looked to his left and right, looking for some leverage to lift his above the tank. Seeing a metal stair behind the tank and dashing as fast as he can.

Metal over rushed feet can be heard by everyone who was looking at what's happening. The creature swimming above and everyone starting to scream and shout for Alfred to move faster while Alfred struggled to go above the tank.

The kid's giggling suddenly stopped and replaced by the sound something being dropped into the water. Alfred looked at the tank, horrified. The creature moved through the water, near the child before he quickly jumped inside the tank.

The kid was gracefully floating at the middle of the tank, eyes shut and bubbles leaving her lips. From the inside, Alfred can hear the wailing of her mother, while he kicked his feet to reach her. The creature swam near her.

When Alfred was finally near the child, the creature stopped at its tracks and looked at Alfred. Reaching for him, the look at the creature's face soften before he snapped back at reality and gently grabbed the child and kicking his way above the tank's water. Leaving the creature below, steadily looking at him.

As the water break through him, he gasped for air. Floating and carrying the unconscious child in his arms. "What happened?" He could hear the staff running near the tank and someone looked at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Said the man from his previous visit. His eyes still a bit blurry from being in the water. He just nodded his head and reached up his occupied arms. "Carry her for me please." The staff reached out for the child and carried her out of the tank and went down the metal stairs.

Alfred went on next but before he could attempt to leave the water, someone tugged him by the hem of his shirt. He looked down to see the creature's face submerged into the water. Its eyes looking at him.

Alfred did not say anything due to the shock of being near the  _now not-totally-fake_  creature. He just looked at it before it gave another tug. Looking down, he saw it move its hand up and gave him something.  _His glasses. That's why it's still blurry._  He slowly reached for it. His fingertips feeling the webbed  hand of the creature, when he had his grasp to  the glasses the creature immediately submerged underwater. Leaving Alfred with splashes of water and the soft look of the creature.


End file.
